


The birth of a phangirl

by dodo3000



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time during the radio show Dan seemed to be kind of mad, and my mind just went from there haha! And I am obsessed with Jameela Jamil, she's just so awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The birth of a phangirl

"Next up are Dan and Phil!" Jameela said to the camera that broadcast to the internet. She was a radio DJ yet the modern times had caught up. With internet taking over radio had come Dan and Phil, the guys who'd stolen her heart ever since she'd seen them on YouTube. Both enormously tall, one with blacker than black hair and icy blue eyes, the other with brown hair and very seductive brown eyes. They were both incredibly handsome, the kind of handsome that made you look two, no three times. 

The blue-eyed guy, Phil, looked more innocent than his partner though. He had a very young look about him, like he was in his own little bubble where everything was just nice. It made you want to hug him. Dan was a whole other story. Jameela got hot and cold chills whenever she saw him. Wearing all black, sometimes even as bold as leather shirts, he looked like an Asian pop god. His brown hair was perfectly styled, even more so than Phil's shiny black locks. Maybe the most intriguing thing about Dan and Phil though, was the way they moved in sync, like they were one single person. They complimented each other completely. When you talked to them, Dan would keep the conversation pleasant, and Phil made sure it never got boring. 

Jameela hosted the chart show on BBC Radio 1. It was on just before Dan and Phil went on air. Usually they would appear on her show too, one of them trying to read the summary of the chart while the other compromised him as he tried to read. They always had the greatest fun and Jameela tried to flirt with them, to which they always replied completely sweet but not in that way. Today they were not there. Jameela wondered why. She was worried. 

The last few weeks Jameela had noticed a difference in them. Something was off. Dan in particular looked like something was bothering him. Phil seemed less cheery but still his daydreaming self. Dan kept on sighing and his seductive stare had gradually changed into an angry glare. Jameela had spotted Dan a couple of time positively livid-looking, whenever he wasn't in front of the camera. They weren't on the kind of friendship level that she dared to ask him about it though. She had been putting in an effort to compliment him more than usual and Phil had chimed in. Dan just seemed to ironically thank them and not really accept it though. 

Today something was definitely up. Jameela looked in the mirror that hung in the hall of her BBC Radio 1 office. She was a pretty woman. She had long dark locks of hair, glistening and joyful eyes and a beautiful feminine body. She was just fixing her hair when she saw Dan and Phil entering the hallway, through the mirror. She was startled as today they were totally not in sync at all. Dan strode in front with big steps and Phil looked down at his shoes like he was afraid to look up. Even now, they never left each other's aura. But the aura was very different. Peace and harmony had been disturbed somehow. 

Dan didn't look mad this time, just really, really anxious. They both greeted her and they walked into the studio together, as Jameela always helped out during their show. Dan accidentally knocked over some of the studio's equipment and let out a loud swear word and then looked horrified. Phil moved his arm towards Dan as to reassure him but then quickly put it down again, looking away. Jameela awkwardly laughed, trying to somehow make it funny. There was no time left though and the show began. 

Dan could barely keep it together. He didn't make jokes. He kept giving Phil praise though. At everything Phil said, Dan said "that's very true! Well said" or "that's a great way of looking at that" and so on. Phil didn't respond to Dan's compliments. It was as if he had put on a defensive wall and kept to his own world of Phil. He barely looked at Dan. Dan however barely looked away from Phil, knocking over more stuff as he wasn't paying attention to much else. A couple of times he pressed the wrong buttons and Jameela had to act fast to make sure the right song played. 

When the two hours finally ended the whole studio sighed in relief, except for Dan and Phil who kept acting strange. Jameela was so intrigued that she couldn't help herself, and followed them inconspicuously. 

"Let's go home Dan". Phil said, his soft and pleading. 

"I don't know Phil, I don't even know anymore! I'm so confused! I mean I l.." 

"You don't have to say it. What happened, happened". 

"No, it didn't just happen, Phil. I know I've been an absolute shitty friend the last months. And you, you've been the best... For you to have done that" 

"Dan, come on". 

"You know I used to have those feelings for you, Phil. I just thought I had buried them. And now they all come rushing back. You kissed me, Phil!" 

"I know, Dan, and I want to do it again. Who were we kidding anyway? Did you really think that we would somehow grow out of it? We are destined to be together. As more than friends, Dan". 

"But I love our friendship so much, and I'm scared that it will get weird again..." 

"I promise you, it won't". Phil's voice was soft and soothing to Dan's trembling one.

Jameela stood frozen just around the corner but decided that it was time to get away from there. She couldn't believe it! Sure, Dan and Phil were a great pair, but together together? 

As much as she was very smitten with Dan and Phil, Jameela felt very, very happy. She didn't know why! She'd thought that she would have been disappointed in such a revelation but she could barely contain her jubilation. They were together! They had been in the past! And Dan was so helpless, and Phil was so protective! 

"What are you smiling about?" one of the producers asked her. 

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going home". 

"Have a nice evening!" 

"You too!" 

At home Jameela went to watch old videos of Dan and Phil on YouTube. 

"They might have been together this very video!" she thought. "Ah! So this is what shipping feels like!" She let herself fall back down on her bed and just lay there laughing.


End file.
